Wall brackets are used to mount electronic displays to walls. Such wall brackets may also be arranged to hold a computer system together with an electronic display. The wall bracket is fixed to a rear side of the electronic display, for example, with screws. Further screws, to hang the wall bracket together with the electronic display to the wall, are screwed into the wall. The wall bracket, together with the electronic display and, if applicable, with a computer system, are attached to the screws, which are mounted into the wall.
A disadvantage of such wall mount is that the screws, which are fixed to the wall, have to be placed on very exact positions to meet mounting holes provided on the wall bracket. Furthermore, it is difficult to hang the electronic display together with the wall bracket onto the screws, mounted to the wall, especially if the electronic display is heavy. Additionally, if the electronic display is to be replaced, the entire arrangement of electronic display, wall bracket and computer system, has to be taken off the wall.
There is a therefore a need to provide an alternative wall mount for an electronic display, a computer arrangement and a method that facilitates mounting an electronic display to a wall.